Primeval - Season 4
by Wolfpack9610
Summary: It's been a year since Helen Cutter's defeat. Danny, Abby and Connor are still lost in the past after going after Helen. However a new team has been brought together to fight the anomaly's. Becker/OC. Sequel to: Primeval - Season 3.
1. Chapter 1: Interrogations

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or Torchwood. But I do own Rachel Colbrook and Institute.

Edited: 21.02.2013

* * *

**Chapter One - Interrogations**

"Let's start with names shall we," the interviewer said, as he sat opposite James Lester in the interrogation room. After the disappearance of three members of the ARC team, their Institute officer in a coma and the death of another member; the Anomaly Research Centre had been disbanded and James Lester and Captain Becker had been fired. After a year and many mistakes that had been made due to these changes; with Stegosaurus running wild in the House of Commons had made the English Government rethink about disbanding the only team, who seemed to be able to handle these creatures head on. Lester sighed annoyed "James Lester," he stated as he looked around the interrogation room, he knew why he had been called here today and hoped that he would get his job back. "Sorry… Not your name, the names of the missing members of the team," the interviewer said making Lester stare at him for a moment before he sighed again. "Connor Temple, Abby Maitland and Danny Quinn," he answered making the interviewer nod before he scribbled something down. "Do you believe that they are still alive?" he asked making Lester frown before he replied; he had hoped that this would be the chance they got to put this all behind them. "Do you want me to speculate? They're in the future. Even if they were killed in that world, they won't be dead for another X million centuries. So officially they _are_ still alive," Lester said making the interviewer nod as he made some notes.

"The rescue attempts were not successful," the interviewer said spoke once more while Lester rolled his eyes at the information that was told to him. "But one way or another, the mission achieved its goal," he answered with a bored look on his face; he didn't know why he was being asked such stupid questions. "So you think the ARC should be allowed to continue its work?" the interviewer asked making Lester purse his lips; this was what he had been waiting for. "It was a pretty colossal mistake to suspend us in the first place, a decision I believe the Minister has had good cause to regret. A Stegosaurus in the members bar at the House of Commons a very unfortunate business," Lester responded, he knew that the incident had caused trouble for the Minister; he knew that he was on the line if it happened again. "The headline is this: The ARC will be allowed to carry on its work, in one form or another," the interviewer said making Lester frown as he tried to look calm, he was curious about what the interviewer meant.

* * *

"Your name?" the interviewer asked, he was now sitting in the same interrogation room opposite him sat former head of security; it was clear that the former captain wanted to be somewhere else. "Becker," he said as he glanced at the clock, he had a prior engagement that he wished to keep. "Do you believe their still alive?" the interviewer asked making Becker frown as he glared at the man across from him; he didn't like what he was being asked. "We haven't found any bodies, if that's what you mean; I tried looking for them, but after the last attempt when Sarah…" Becker said as he closed his eyes; he wasn't sure if Danny, Abby and Connor were still alive; but he couldn't bear to speak of Sarah. "Yes, I've read the report on Miss. Page," the interviewer said stiffly making Becker swallow as he tried to think of something but Sarah.

"Yeah, well we couldn't go back after that. Whatever happened to the others after they went through, no one knows, I think about it every day..." Becker said softly as he thought about the friends that he had lost. The interviewer stared at Becker for a few moments, considering his behaviour and feelings on what had happened a few months before; "So will you withdraw your resignation?" the interviewer asked making Becker stare at him, he wondered if he would be doing the right thing for Rachel; she needed him and he couldn't be there for her if he went back to the ARC. "No, I don't think I will," Becker said after he had made the tough decision but he couldn't face going back to the ARC and knowing that she wouldn't be there. "James Lester feels that they are still alive, Abby, Connor and Danny. He is quite confident about this," the interviewer said Becker stared at him; he hadn't seen Lester since Sarah had died. "The fact is Captain Becker, we need James Lester, and he wants you," the interviewer said making Becker sigh, he knew what Rachel would want him to do and if she wasn't able to continue the mission then he would do it for her.

* * *

Chapter Cast:

Captain Becker - Ben Mansfield

James Lester - Ben Miller

**Please Review... xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Returning to the ARC

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or Torchwood. But I do own Rachel Colbrook and Institute.

Edited: 21.02.2013

* * *

**Chapter Two - Returning to the ARC**

Stepping out of the elevator, Becker took a deep breath as he walked through the corridor; he couldn't believe how much had changed since he had last been at the ARC. "Welcome back to the ARC… or the new ARC. You have absolutely no idea how good it is, to finally have some company around here..." said a voice making Becker pause as a young woman with red hair and blue eyes approached him excitedly. Swallowing Becker shook his head in confusion, the red head tilted her head as she eyed him; it was clear that she liked him. "I'm supposed to report to Parker," Becker said unsurely making the teenager smile at him before she held out her hand making the Captain look at her confused. "Jess Parker at your service," the teenager said making Becker stare at her a little taken back, he couldn't believe that they had hired someone so young to work here. "Sorry. I'm not normally this crazy. Promise. Well, not unpleasantly crazy only I've been here on my own for the last two weeks. Just me and the creatures. I've been going through all of the old mission reports," Jess said all in one breath making Becker nod as he looked around the new ARC. He wondered what Rachel would think when she returned; he knew that she would be a little upset since it seemed nothing of Nick Cutter, her father, remained.

"The best part is I already feel like I know you and Abby, Connor, Sarah, Danny and Rachel..." Jess rambled without thinking she watched Becker flinch at the mention of his girlfriend. The red head fell silent realising that she had put her foot in her mouth, she swallowed as she looked at the Captain; "I'm sorry… I didn't think. How is Rachel?" Jess asked softly making Becker take a deep breath as he tried to calm himself, he knew that Jess hadn't meant to upset him but it was still hard. "The doctor's don't know when she will awake, physically there isn't anything wrong with her anymore… even mentally she's fine," Becker said as he thought about his girlfriend. Jess nodded as she recalled reading the medical report on what had happened to Special Agent Colbrook; the brunette had slipped into a coma shortly after her rescue from the future… she hadn't woken up since.

"Um, if you'd both like to come through I'll get you set up," she motioned into the main part of the ARC as Becker followed after her; Jess proceeded to give him a small tour of the new ARC before she presented him with a folder. "Matt Anderson, new team leader until Rachel returns of course. Or... will be... Lester wants you to look everything over and see if it is okay; I'm sure you'll be briefed by Lester later," Jess said making Becker nod as he looked over the file, he wished that Rachel was here; she always knew how to deal with this sort of thing. "So Lester still chooses the staff? I thought the ARC was privately owned now?" Becker said trying to remember what he had been told during the investigation; Jess shrugged before she went on to explain that ownership was now fifty-fifty between the government and Philip Burton, who was a Nobel Prize owner from Prospero. Jess watched Becker as he flipped through the file; she wondered how long he would be willing to wait before he moved on from Rachel.

* * *

Stepping into the hospital room, the brown hair man sighed as he looked at the young woman in the hospital bed; he knew his orders where important and that it was now time to execute his orders. Licking his lips nervously, he thought carefully through what he had been told to do; his boss had insisted that it was important that he got this right; that this woman was important for their mission to this time to work. Picking up her chart, the man swallowed as he read her name: Rachel Rae Cutter-Colbrook, he couldn't believe that she had been in a coma for so long now. Even when he had met her, he wasn't sure what to make of what she had told him; his boss was amazed to finally meet her as if she was some great hero from this time. Making sure that no one could see what he was doing, the man pulled a bottle of clear liquid from his pocket and a syringe; he took a calming breath before he collected some of the liquid into the syringe, before he injected it into Rachel's arm. Checking that the cost was clear again, he knew that her boyfriend would be here any moment and he didn't want his cover to be blown this early and before his true mission began. The man watched as the brunette's fingers twitched, he sighed in relief before he quickly left the room; his blue eyes catching the sight of her boyfriend as he left. Becker sighed as he stepped into Rachel's hospital room, he ran a stressed hand through his hair; he had a feeling that Jess had a little crush on him and wasn't going to take this easy when he told her that he wasn't interested. Becker stopped what he was doing as he stared at his girlfriend, who was pulling the tubes out of her nose; he couldn't believe that she was awake. "Becker… what happened?" Rachel asked making the Captain all but throw himself at her; he couldn't believe that she was finally awake.

* * *

Chapter Cast:

Rachel Colbrook - Nina Dobrev

Captain Becker - Ben Mansfield

Jess Parker - Ruth Kearney

James Lester - Ben Miller

**Please Review... xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Team Leader

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or Torchwood. But I do own Rachel Colbrook and Institute.

Edited: 21.02.2013

* * *

**Chapter Three - The New Team Leader.**

Rachel rolled her eyes as Becker helped her out of the car, even though she'd been out of hospital for a while now this was the first time that she had returned to the ARC since her accident. "Seriously Becker… I'm fine," Rachel said as she looked at him, she knew that he was worried about her but she'd never felt better; she was glad that Institute hadn't reassigned her and that her post at the ARC wasn't lost when Philip Burton had taken over. Walking into the ARC, Becker and Rachel stumbled across Jess giving the new team leader Matt Anderson a tour of the building; Jess paused at the sight of the couple while Matt swallowed hard as he stared at Rachel. "I didn't know you were coming today… I'm Jess Parker, Field Co-Ordinator," the red head said as she bound up towards the couple and introduced herself to Rachel who smiled at her. Becker frowned as he looked at Matt, who pretended that he hadn't been staring at Rachel as Jess moved to introduce him. "This is Matt Anderson, our new team leader," Jess said as Matt stepped forward and nodded at the couple; Rachel felt Becker wrap an arm around her waist making her roll her eyes as she smiled at Matt and Jess. "It's nice to meet you both… I'm just here to pick up some paperwork, I'm not officially back until next week," Rachel said making Becker mutter under his breath about her taking more time off; he didn't want her rushing back and getting herself more hurt.

"I'll show you to your new office," Jess said making Rachel nod as she slipped away from Becker, who frowned as he watched the two women disappear from sight. "Lester tells me you may have a problem?" Becker questioned as he turned his attention back to Matt, who sighed since he had been waiting for this. "We don't really have to get into this now, but as it stands, yeah; I think the security team should be in civvies," Matt said with a shrug as he looked at Becker; who didn't seem happy with what was being suggested. "I just think the whole 'black' thing is a bit conspicuous," Matt concluded as he watched Becker, he knew that this wasn't going to go down well but as the new team leader this was what he wanted. "Conspicuous? It promotes unity and gives my men authority in the field," Becker said knowing that Matt would have to clear this with Rachel and the captain doubted that she'd agree with his request.

"Well, I suspect that the 'big guns' will have the same effect," Matt responded coolly as he stared at the captain, he knew that Becker wouldn't back down from this without a fight. "The uniforms promote public confidence, especially when weapons are involved. You'll have to clear it with Rachel before you make any decisions," Becker said making Matt frown as the brunette returned with Jess talking her ear off; Rachel looked up at the sound of her name. "Matt wants the security team in civvies," Becker said making Rachel frown as she looked at the ex-military man before her then she shook her head in disagreement. "The uniforms promote unity and it makes it easier for us to identify each other in the field… it's something that Institute is insisting remains now that Burton is in-charge," Rachel said making Becker grin, while Matt frowned as he stared at her; when he had heard tales of the ARC, he had heard a lot about Rachel Colbrook and she wasn't what he expected.

* * *

Chapter Cast:

Rachel Colbrook - Nina Dobrev

Captain Becker - Ben Mansfield

Matt Anderson - Ciarán McMenamin

Jess Parker - Ruth Kearney

James Lester - Ben Miller

**Please Review... xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: The Team Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or Torchwood. But I do own Rachel Colbrook and Institute.

* * *

**Chapter Four - The Team Meeting.**

Becker frowned as he looked over at Rachel, who was wearing a black pleated blouse with slash neck and black skinny jeans paired with black leather ankle boots; she was stood next to Jonathon Heston, who was the head of Institute UK. Becker hadn't seen much of his girlfriend that morning since she'd been stuck with Jonathon and Philip Burton on a tour of the new ARC. Jess pursed her lips as she looked over at Becker, who was staring at Rachel; she didn't understand what he saw in the brunette, she'd read Rachel's file several times and she couldn't understand Becker's attraction to her. "Okay goys… for those of you, who I have not met properly, I am Matt Anderson. I'm your new team leader," Matt said as he started the meeting that he had called; Rachel crossed her arms knowing that he had called Jonathon Heston in for a reason.

"For the last couple of days, your esteemed colleague Captain Becker... has been bending my ear on every detail of this operation. To ensure that you lot are properly looked after..." Matt continued as Lester appeared out of his office, he stood on the runway and overlooked the gathering below. "So I would like to assure you that safety, the safety of this entire team, even the safety of Captain Becker is my number one priority," Matt said making Becker frown as he noted that Rachel had been left out of that little part. "Your jobs are demanding, your jobs are dangerous. You put your lives on the line to protect the public every time that alarm goes off. There is no room for errors; there is no time for on the job training. So with all that in mind, some new policy changes are being implemented..." Matt said he glanced at Rachel; he had a feeling that she'd fight him on this as soon as Jonathon was out of the room.

"All field operatives will be strictly military or from a military background, safety will come first, there will be no more civilian recruiting," Matt explained making Rachel glare at him; she couldn't believe that he had done this without talking to her first, this was her operation and it didn't matter that she had been off injured. "Now, if anyone would like to talk about this, my door is always open. Over the last few months, a lot of you have testified to the last mission of the old ARC... but yesterday, that investigation was officially wrapped up, Abby Maitland, Connor Temple and Danny Quinn; have been pronounced missing... presumed dead..." Matt said making the old team falter as they stared at him unbelieving of the news; they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"I would just like to make it clear, that this means absolutely nothing. Over the years this organisation has lost many brilliant people, including Nick Cutter, Stephen Hart and most recently Sarah Page... as far as I am concerned this does not include Abby Maitland, Connor Temple and Danny Quinn; these people could still be out there, fighting to stay alive, fighting to make it home... now I didn't have the chance to work with them all, as you did, but I hope that one day I will get that chance, so today I am rejecting the governments findings. We're not giving up on these guys." Matt said making Jonathon nod his head before he looked at Rachel, it was clear to everyone that Matt was going to have one hell of fight if and when the others returned; Rachel wasn't going to let them be cast out.

* * *

Chapter Cast:

Rachel Colbrook - Nina Dobrev

Captain Becker - Ben Mansfield

Matt Anderson - Ciarán McMenamin

Jess Parker - Ruth Kearney

James Lester - Ben Miller

Philip Burton - Alexander Siddig

Jonathon Heston - George Clooney

**Please Review... xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Of Things to Come

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or Torchwood. But I do own Rachel Colbrook and Institute.

* * *

**Chapter Five - Of Things to Come.**

Rachel sighed as she walked down the street with Becker, she didn't know what it was but she had felt out of sorts all morning; like something was going to happen today and she didn't know what. "So what do you want to do for lunch?" Becker asked as they walked away from the ARC, the two were on their lunch break and wanted some time together away from Jess; who kept taking along whenever they had lunch in the canteen. "Any where's fine," Rachel said distractedly making Becker frown as he turned to look at his girlfriend, he knew that something was bothering her and he had thought that after all they had been through in the past few months that she would open up to him. "Rachel, what's wrong?" Becker asked pulling her to a stop, the brunette blinked as if surprised that he had stopped her; she licked her lips as she looked up at him, she knew that he deserved to know but she didn't know how to tell him. "It's just a feeling," Rachel said shaking her head as she tried to ignore the nagging that was eating away at her. However before Becker could ask her more about her feeling, both of their mobiles started to ring alerting them that an anomaly had opened. "We'll talk about this later," Becker said making Rachel nod her head in agreement, one of these days she was going to tell him about her not being human.

* * *

Stepping out of the anomaly, the little girl looked around confused as she shivered at the cold morning air; she knew that she wasn't in her time and wondered briefly what date she had arrived on. Rubbing her hands together in an attempt to warm them up, the brunette little girl looked back at the anomaly as tears filled her eyes; she should have listened to her father, he had warned her about stepping through the anomaly's and now she was trapped. Sniffing as she rubbed her cold nose, the little girl moved away from the anomaly and started to walk down the street so that she wouldn't mess up the timeline of the past by meeting her parents. The little girl froze as she spotted the ARC's familiar Toyota Hilux's that pulled into the space where the anomaly stood; the little girl quickly moved out of sight as she watched men in black uniform's move to secure the area. The little girl watched as a woman climbed out of one of the Toyota's, she felt a pang of sadness as she watched the woman stand next to a dark haired man; it was clear that to the little girl that she had travelled back further than she had thought. Sniffing again as tears formed in her eyes, the little girl quickly moved away knowing that if she was found then there would be trouble; she glanced back one to see the woman looking in her direction confused as if sensing that they weren't alone at the anomaly sight. However before the little girl could worry, she felt someone pick her up making her still terrified of who it could be; until the person whispered comforting words into her ears. The little girl looked up at the person and smiled relieved when she realised that it was her mother; who flashed her, a smile before holding out her hand and opening a small anomaly for them to escape into. The woman quickly hurried through the anomaly knowing that if they were caught then there would be a lot of questions; she closed the anomaly after herself and her daughter.

* * *

Chapter Cast:

Rachel Colbrook - Nina Dobrev

Captain Becker - Ben Mansfield

Matt Anderson - Ciarán McMenamin

Mystery Little Girl - Tatum McCann

**Please Review... xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: The Return of old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or Torchwood. But I do own Rachel Colbrook and Institute.

* * *

**Chapter Six - The Return of Old Friends.**

Rachel sighed as she stepped out of her office as the warning alarm sounded out through the ARC, the brunette really didn't need this today; she hadn't been feeling that well this morning and she had a ton of paperwork to do. "_Backup needed, south corridor by Lab 3_," Jess said over the speaker system; Rachel groaned as she produced her handgun, she knew that this probably wasn't going to end well. Pressing her left hand fingers to her blue tooth ear piece, Rachel was confronted by the sound of Becker and Matt asking Jess what was going on. "Talk to me Jess… what's going on?" Rachel said which seemed to relieve the small red head, who was being barked at by Becker and Matt, however upon turning the corner she realised what was going on. "Never mind… why the Dracorex is walking through the main corridor?" she asked before Becker ordered for her to wait for him to get there before she did anything. Rachel sighed as she tapped her fingers against her ear piece turning it off; she knew that she couldn't leave the clearly distressed creature alone. "Do you ever do what you are told?" Matt asked as he appeared next to her, Rachel glanced at him and shook her head; she'd only been back several weeks and already it was clear that the brunette wasn't going to change her way of doing things. Becker rounded the corner followed by two of his guards, he shot Rachel a look before turning his attention to the creature; Matt rolled his eyes as he moved to collect the water dispenser and used it to lore the Dracorex into Lester's office.

"Here princess," Matt said as he shook the water dispenser as Lester stepped out of the elevator that was across from his office; he stopped walking at the sight of the Dracorex that was being led into his office. "Purely out of interest, what's it doing here?" Lester asked annoyed as Jess appeared, she shifted nervously as Matt poured the water from the dispenser into a waste paper bin before he shut the door to Lester's office trapping the Dracorex inside. "We'll get to that later," Matt said as Lester watched the creature in his office, he sighed as it knocked over his desk and sent paperwork flying everywhere. Jess shifted nervously as Lester looked at her for answers about the escaped creature that was trashing his office, Matt swallowed as he looked at the young woman before he spoke up. "Sorry this is my fault… was overseeing some maintenance at the menagerie, there was a problem with the airlock, the Dracorex got spooked and bolted," Matt explained covering up for something that Jess had caused. Lester sighed as he looked at Rachel, who offered him a smile "I don't know about you Agent Colbrook but I could have been ambassador to Moscow by now, maybe even Cabinet Secretary. Instead, I'm watching a dinosaur trash my office. Still, no regrets," Lester said annoyed before he walked away.

* * *

Rachel raised an eyebrow as she stood next to Becker in the armoury; she was looking at Matt who was holding a miniature stun gun in his hands. "There are in a different league to any tasers you've ever used in the past, I wouldn't have designed it if it didn't work," Matt said making Rachel roll her eyes, she knew what Matt was trying to do but in her line of work that didn't always work. Becker pursed his lips as he wasn't happy about this and he hoped that his girlfriend would agree with him on using proper weaponry. "The EMD can be adapted to three basic levels; low, medium and high-voltage, depending on what you are using it for," Jess said smugly as she looked at Rachel, she wasn't sure what Becker saw in Rachel; the red head didn't see anything special about her. "This is like nothing that you have ever experienced before," Matt said as Becker looked at the EMD, Rachel furrowed her brow for a second before she picked one up. "Okay try, I mean it; shock me… if I think it's an effective weapon then I'll use it," Becker challenged missing the look that his girlfriend had on her face.

"You really, really don't want me to do that Becker," Matt said as the captain moved away from his girlfriend and stood prepared for what the team leader was going to do to him. Matt stared at Becker for a moment as if seeing that he was being serious, Jess looked at Rachel in horror as she realised that the brunette wasn't going to stop them from doing this. "Have you fire it…" Becker started too say but he was cut off by a beam of energy hit him square in the chest and knocked him backwards; Jess gasped and nearly hurried forward to help Becker up but Rachel beat her to it. Matt swallowed as he realised that Rachel knew that he hadn't designed the EMD's like he had told everyone; she didn't look happy and he doubted that she was going to let this go. "I have a question… how the hell do you have confidential Institute weaponry? They haven't even been tested properly," Rachel hissed as she helped her boyfriend sit up, she wouldn't have let Becker do this if she thought that this was Institute weaponry that wasn't even past the testing stages. Jess gasped as she clamped a hand to her mouth at what Rachel had said she couldn't believe that Matt had used something like this against Becker; she had looked through whatever she could find about Institute and knew that they had a lot of weaponry that could cause permanent damage.

* * *

Becker smirked as he allowed the nurse to finish checking him over, while he listened to his girlfriend scream at Matt for him shooting Becker without even knowing how dangerous the weapons were. However the sudden sound of the anomaly detector rang out, Rachel appeared at the door and offered him a weak smile; she knew that there was no chance that he was staying here for this. "_Stand by for data transmission readings. Location details, map co-ordinates 77425. Distance 8.3 miles, heading 270. Route downloaded to all black box units_," Jess said over the speakers as Becker climbed down from the hospital bed, Rachel eyed him warily as if as she deciding if it was okay for him to be in the field. "I'm okay," Becker reassured her as he picked up his black box before the two of them were on their way to the garage so that they could head out; Rachel sighed as she ran a hand through her hair as she felt a shiver travel down her spine but she ignored it. "Estimated journey time 11 minutes. Population density high, 49 structures within Q-radius," Jess said as she continued to instruct everyone with what was going on at the anomaly sight; Rachel glared at Matt as they entered the garage, she didn't know what to expect from him now if he was capable of stealing from Institute. Becker rested a hand against Rachel's back making her look at him; he knew that she wasn't happy about what had happened back in the armoury. "It'll be okay," Becker said making Rachel nod her head before she moved to get into the car, she didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that this was where everything changed.

* * *

Staring at the two figures, who were in lying outside of the anomaly when the ARC arrived; Becker and Rachel stared as they realised, who they were. "I hope you two brought back a souvenir," the captain said making the two look at him in shock; he helped them to their feet before he pulled them into a hug. Connor and Abby couldn't believe that they were finally found their way home, however that wasn't there only surprise; they didn't expect to see Rachel alive after leaving her bleeding to death in the future. Abby threw her arms around the brunette while Connor stared shocked at the sight of Rachel, he seriously couldn't believe that she was here. "I can't believe you're alive," Connor said making the brunette nod as he moved to join the hug, they were the three remaining original members of the team and they hadn't expected to see each other ever again. "I can't believe you two are back," Rachel said as she thought back the tears that filled her eyes, she couldn't believe that she was seeing them again after so long. Becker watched the reunion, he couldn't believe that at last there was some good news for the old ARC team; he hadn't expected to see either Connor or Abby again. "What happened to Danny?" Rachel asked making Connor and Abby look at one another, they knew that their story would be best saved until later and the anomaly was closed. "We'll explain later," Abby said before a roar echoed through the anomaly, Becker looked at Rachel; even if it had been over a year ago, he wasn't about to have a repeat of what happened with the G-Rex.

The moment that the Spinosaurus stepped through the anomaly, Becker knocked Rachel out of the way as people stumbled to safety; Abby raised an eyebrow at Rachel as the brunette pushed Becker off her. "Not the time to act like my boyfriend Becker… we need to get that thing back through the anomaly," Rachel said pushing herself to her feet; Connor and Abby stared at the couple surprised to hear that they were dating. The brunette ignored the look that her friends gave, "we'll catch up later," Rachel said as she brushed herself down while Becker barked orders at his men so that they could catch the creature that was walking through the streets. "I take it you don't want to be sent back to the ARC?" Rachel said as she produced her car keys; Abby and Connor grinned at her before they slipped away from Becker, who cursed when he realised that his girlfriend had taken off without him. Rachel licked her lips as she sped after the Spinosaurus, "So what have we missed?" Connor asked as Rachel glanced at him as she raced after the dinosaur. The brunette looked at her friends knowing that a lot had changed since she last saw them, "the ARC was shut down for a couple of months before it was reopened with Philip Burton in-charge," Rachel said making Connor grin while Abby raised an eyebrow at her friend; she had known Rachel for four years now and she knew when the brunette was holding something back.

* * *

After they had sent the Spinosaurus, Connor and Abby as they returned to the ARC; they are in shock about how much the place had changed in the year that they had been gone. "So you and Becker?" Abby asked as she walked alongside Rachel, the brunette blushed as she looked at her friend before she nodded her head; Abby grinned as she looked at her friend, she was happy that Rachel had finally moved on after Stephen. Stepping into the main centre, "This place has changed," Connor murmured as Jess bounded up to them; Rachel had been able to warn Abby about the rule about military backgrounds. However she had yet to be able to tell Connor that there was a chance that he didn't have a job here anymore, she hated to be the one to tell him this after everything that he had done that he might not be able to work at the ARC anymore. "You must be Connor and Abby, it's a pleasure to meet you," Jess said excitedly making Connor stare at her stunned, he wasn't used to seeing someone so easily excited; Rachel cleared her throat as Lester approached. "It's nice for both of you to join us," Lester said as he nodded at the two of them, Abby and Connor nodded at him knowing that he had missed them even if he wouldn't say it.

Connor moved to admire the new and improved Anomaly Detector, Rachel sighed as she glanced at Becker; they both knew that there was a chance that there was a chance that he could lose his job. "So the wanders return," Phillip Burton said as he walked into the main operations room, Rachel glared at the man while Connor looked like a child at Christmas at the sight of the scientist. "I can't wait to hear your tales of what it was like to be stuck through the anomalies; though after what had happened in the past, it seems that you were very lucky," Phillip said as Abby shifted uncomfortably, she didn't want to talk to the man that currently held his future in his hands. "Why don't we talk in my office?" Phillip said making Connor nod his head excitedly before he followed after Phillip and Lester; Rachel didn't move from her position while she watched her friends walk away. The brunette closed her eyes as Becker approached her, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against hers; they could only hope that things were going to be okay.

* * *

Watching as Connor walked dejectedly out of the main operations room, Rachel glared at Phillip as she watched her friend leave; she knew that she had to do something to get Connor, his job back at the ARC. Abby looked at the brunette before smirking as she stood next to Rachel, "what are you planning?" the blonde asked making Rachel look at her innocently. Abby rolled her eyes as she walked away from the brunette who looked at her, she knew that she couldn't allow anyone to get a find out what she was planning to get Connor his job back. "You ready to go home?" Becker asked as he approached her, Rachel nodded her head as she took Becker's hand and kissed his lips; she smiled up at her boyfriend before she allowed him to lead her from the main operations room. "Remind me that I have to make an appointment for my yearly medical," Rachel said as she remembered that she was due for her yearly medical, she had nearly forgotten that it she had to make sure that she got all of her shoots otherwise she was going to be in a lot of trouble. Becker raised an eyebrow at her making the brunette shake her head, she knew that he would insist that she had her medical done as soon as possible; since she had been released from hospital, he had worried about her. "It's just a routine check-up," Rachel insisted making Becker nod as they exited the ARC, the warm evening sun shone down on the couple as they prepared to head home.

* * *

Chapter Cast:

Rachel Colbrook - Nina Dobrev

Captain Becker - Ben Mansfield

Matt Anderson - Ciarán McMenamin

Jess Parker - Ruth Kearney

Connor Temple - Andrew-Lee Potts

Abby Maitland - Hannah Spearritt

James Lester - Ben Miller

Philip Burton - Alexander Siddig

**Please Review.**


End file.
